marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater
PEETA PITA SANDWICH EATA - Hes a hot guy (but I dont lick him lick that my hart only belongs to Wheatly) an the guy Hunger Game. Theres a spesal sumwon hes lookin out for! :- THE MARRISSA GAMES Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater is a major protagonist of THE MARRISSA GAMES. He, together with Pimprose Evergreen and Marrissa Roberts, is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games to represent District 12, and therefore successfully becomes the Games' co-victor. Family Biography Peeta's first appearance is in comforting Kantiss Evergreen, claiming that, after her house was destroyed, she wouldn't need to worry because she would be reaped for the Hunger Games. However, the people actually reaped are Prim, himself and Marrissa Roberts. Originally, Haymish Abernathy, their designated mentor, is neglectful towards training them, preferring to consume drugs and beer. However, after Marrissa, Prim and Peeta successfully defeat Frank Fifteen, Haymish changes his mind and begins seriously training Peeta. In the games, Peeta's primary weapon is a chainsaw sword, which he uses to kill Remolame; however, he kills Pyro by snapping her neck. By the point of killing Pyro, Peeta had already established himself as a collaborator with other tributes, leading Marrissa to speculate on whether or not he killed Prim and is a traitor. However, he later reveals himself to Marrissa, telling that the collaboration was a pretend one that was planned during the training. He is then seen eating "nitelock berries", which Marrissa knows are poisonous, leading her to use MEGA PAWNCH to punch his stomach out. The berries fall onto Roo, whom Marrissa immediately kills due to being a traitor, and Peeta puts his stomach back into his body. After the death of Cato, Marrissa, Prim and Peeta believe they are the only remaining tributes. However, as they are rescued in a floating Portal Labs, Sweary Guy is picked up instead of Peeta. Peeta, meanwhile, has been captured by Critics United and equipped with cybernetic enhancements similar to those of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, as well as brainwashed. However, the brainwash is quickly cured by a kiss from Prim. Peeta thus changes his name to "P-Body" to honor his sister, also named P-Body, but the other protagonists decide to call him "Peeta-Body" as to not confuse the two. There, he is responsible for letting Gale Thunderpants die by having Atlas fall onto him, which causes Marrissa to feel like he is a traitor. However, Prim claims that he simply made a mistake, and that she is pregnant with his child (possibly D-Body, a character from ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS). Peeta-Body then immediately redeems himself by killing both Atlas and P-Body. He is killed by GLaDOS's nerotoksin, and he and Prim are in a lover's embrace as they die. However, they, as well as other protagonists, are resurrected by Wheatly, and therefore get to happily live life in Abraman Linkan's society. Trivia *In THE MARRISSA GAMES, he is almost exclusively referred to by his full name, "Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater", rather than the shorthand "Peeta", up until he changes his name. This is reminiscent of Half-Life: Full Life Consequences, which also almost exclusively refers to its characters by their full names. Appearances *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (First appearance) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Hunger Games characters